This invention is directed to a game and associated game table wherein a card game is first played to determine the play on a following winner wheel game. In the card playing portion of the game, one or more players play against a dealer, and it is the dealer who manages the collection and payoff of bets during the winner wheel portion of the game.
Many well-known card games include both skill and chance, with the cards falling randomly to each player and the players employing skill to influence the outcome of the game.
There are also games which rely totally on chance, such as roulette. The roulette odds are well known because there is a known number of divisions on the wheel, and there is an equal chance of the indicator falling on any one of the divisions. The odds are set so that the house gets a beneficial share of the wagers by providing one or more wheel spaces for which there is no payoff.
It is desirable to combine both of these concepts so that successful card playing can positively influence the payoff odds of the wheel.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a game and game table with the game table having provision for a first phase card game and the game table having provision for a second phase wheel game, with the outcome of the first phase card game influencing the second phase of the game.
It is, thus, a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a game and game table which has a mutually integrated card game and wheel game which cooperate with each other to provide an interesting game of skill and chance.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a first phase card game wherein cards are dealt to the players by a dealer, and the numeric values are added up toward a specified sum total, and when the sum total of any particular player""s hand equals a predetermined value, then all of the players of that hand have a chance to bet on a random wheel spin.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a game and game table wherein the second phase includes an odds wheel and a winner wheel, with the odds wheel being spun to randomly select odds and a winner wheel which randomly selects the winning space. In this way, each game varies in accordance with random selection of odds.
It is a further purpose and advance of this invention to provide a game system wherein a card game which has a skill component is cooperative with a random wheel game.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a game and game table which provides pleasure for the players and economic benefit for the operator.
Other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.